Unromantic
by MsSheerAwesomeness
Summary: Daphne is certain of how unromantic her younger sister's fiance is. Astoria desperately wants to prove Daphne wrong about her future husband. At the centre of it all, is Draco Malfoy...the man in question.
1. Chapter 1

'HOW MUCH LONGER? You've been in there for two hours already! I need to use the loo! GET OUT!' Daphne banged the door of the toilet, and instantly had to move back as the door swung open.

'What?' Astoria walked out of the washroom, past Daphne. 'You always take ages in there! And I wasn't in there two hours alright? Probably just ten minutes or something!'

'Yeah right!' Daphne said quietly, closing the door to the latrine behind her.

No girl would admit to her sibling, that they took time in the washroom (especially if the sibling was a sister). Though they always know deep inside that it was true. Recently Astoria had been taking longer than usual, which was expected since her wedding day was approaching. It was still two months away, but that was like now!

Every time she went in, she would see if there were any new spots on her face, she would try wearing her hair in different ways...even though she already knew what she was going to do on the big day. She would use that 'Herbal face-cleansing Mask' that she had her brother send over all the way from India (You always got good herbal products there) every night. Though there really wasn't much wrong with her, she had clear skin and pretty hair, but you can never be prepared enough. Recently she had taken to criticising her figure. She was thin, and more on the straighcut side than the curvy, very unlike her sister Daphne.

Astoria sat down on her bed, and pulled up her nightgown past her ankles, and applied some foot cream. Her feet could NOT be dry. Not that they were...but still.

Daphne walked out of the washroom after a good twenty minutes.

'Wow Daphne! That was so very quick!' Astoria remarked, narrowing her eyes in sarcasm.

'Shut up...I'm not used to waiting for people so bloody long to get out of the washroom, okay?'

'Of course! Princess Daphne and her royal adventures!'

Daphne had come over a week ago from her husband's house, to live with her parents and Astoria, while the wedding preparations were going on. Daphne was a lot of help since she had done a course on wedding planning. Her husband, an extremely successful Irish businessman, Lawrence Pettinfield, who owned a huge and luxurious mansion in London, had made life for Daphne fit for a princess. Though the Greengrasses were a rich family, they had always taught their children everything, from proper cooking, to basic housewifery charms for girls, to mechanical skill for the boys. They had always been taught not to take their luxury for granted. Imagine Daphne's joy, when she realised for the first time that getting married to Lawrence would mean actually getting to _use _all the money for once.

'It's probably because Laurie takes like two minutes in the bathroom...' Daphne settled down on her bed, 'And please Astoria...it's not like _you _are not going to live a grand life! The Malfoys! Wow!' Daphne almost said that with a sarcastic touch.

Astoria chose not to answer that. It was true, her life would be grand (not as grand as it would have been, but grand still). She could never have imagined she would be married to a Malfoy! It didn't seem like it was a huge thing when she first had her long conversation with Draco Malfoy, or gone out with him on a few dates, not even when they had both officially know they loved each other...not even then. But now...now that she thought about it, it seemed so surreal.

Daphne and Astoria spent the next ten minutes getting ready for bed.

Suddenly Daphne spoke up, 'Aren't you going to call him to say goodnight at least?'

'Who, Draco? No' Astoria replied conversationally.

'It's okay...I can go out if you want' Daphne grinned.

'No, I don't call him every night to say goodnight. Maybe sometimes.'

'What?' Daphne deadpanned, 'What the hell is wrong with you? He's your_ fiancé_!'

'Yes Daphne, he _is_ my fiancé. But just because I'm madly in love with him...' Astoria and Daphne started laughing '...doesn't mean I must go expressing it every second of my life.'

'Gosh Astoria!' Daphne shook her head, 'You and Draco are so...so...'

'Daphne, me and Draco are not like you and Lawrence okay? You two used to sneak out to each other just to 'kiss each other goodnight'!' Astoria said.

'Yes _that's_ romantic!'

'No Daphne, Draco is not like that...and I wouldn't want him to be either! Cause _I'm_ not like that!' said Astoria

'Like what?

'You know all lovey-dovey' Astoria said fluttering her eye lashes.

'This is _not_ lovey-dovey! He probably wants to call you too. Listen Astoria, I'm the expert here. Trust me, call him! Just do what I say'

'But...' Astoria looked over uncertainly to phone, 'Alright fine!'

No, Astoria really wasn't the romantic-in-everything sort of person. She preferred the _occasional_ sweetness and romance. It was just that way with Draco, he could be very romantic when he wanted to, and that wasn't every breathing moment of her life. Lawrence was like that... flowers and chocolates, staring at the sky together, kissing each other goodnight even when they didn't live together, etcetera, etcetera. Maybe that's why Daphne had loved him so much. Yes, it was definitely sweet, but maybe a bit too much for her taste.

She would give this a try though, and besides she would like to talk to him.

She picked up her phone, 'Okay so I'm just going to call him and say what? "Hi Draco! Goodnight!"?'

'You just call him...and talk what I tell you to' Daphne sat down beside Astoria on her bed. She was definitely going to enjoy this. It had been so long since her last match-making. Though 'Draco and Astoria' had not been her work... she would never want her sister to go out with that guy. After a while though when she had realised her sister was hopelessly in love with him, she had tried to help. She liked to think she had been a catalyst in their relationship.

'Alright' Astoria picked up her phone, and quickly found his number. Once the wizarding world had started manufacturing its own phones, they had been a huge hit among the youngsters. A lot of people still couldn't operate them. Daphne being one. Astoria though, had found a close friend in her phone, she couldn't even imagine how so many people used to, and still were doing their jobs without this magical device.

She could hear the ringing, and then he picked up his phone.

'Hello?'

* * *

**A/N : Thankyou so much for reading this. This will most probably be a two-shot. Unless I change my mind! (for the better) ****Review and let me know my faults but mostly how well I write! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had just gotten back home after a long day at work. He was usually back by six, but today there had been a lot of paperwork. Damn this paperwork!

He had taken sometime to himself in the balcony attached to his room. He had taken with himself a catalogue that his mother had thrust into his hands earlier that morning. It was a catalogue on wedding suits. He would normally prefer a custom made. Besides, there was such a long time to the wedding, two months, he sighed. Was this a good thing or a bad one?

Of course he wanted to marry Astoria; this was one thing he had known for certain after the war. Life had been messy then, for him and some of his friends. There were very few people he could trust; (this being his own fault... he was way past denying that) not even his friends for a long time could be trusted. He could only trust his parents, and later after a long time he realised- Astoria.

Even though he loved her and wanted to marry her, he couldn't push the feeling of being tied down. It's what his father had told him jokingly when Draco had declared to his parents his plans of proposing to her. Had he hurried into this?...No! Absolutely not! It had been his very own idea to marry her, could there be a happier moments in his life than to marry the one he loved?

Just then his mother came in, interrupting his thoughts.

'Draco, won't you have dinner?' She looked disapprovingly at a pile of clothes on the chair to Draco's study table.

'No mother, I had something to eat at the office.' He came into his room, sliding the balcony door behind him.

'Are you sure darling?'

'Yes. I have some work to do, and then I'll go to sleep.'

'Goodnight then Draco!'

'Goodnight Mother'

Narcissa Malfoy pointed to the catalogue in his hands, smiled playfully and said, 'I hope you're considering your options!'

'Yes, yes. There is still a lot of time!' Draco replied irritably

'If you say so!' She knew how Draco didn't like to be too engaged in long conversations about the wedding decorations and such. Especially since he made out that two months was a long, long time. She liked irritating him about those things precisely. He was still just a kid...for her at least.

Narcissa left him alone in his room. Just then his phone rang. It seemed like an unknown number. -997? Wasn't that Astoria new number?

He received the call, 'Hello?'

* * *

As soon as Astoria heard him say, 'Hello?' she cut the phone.

'What. The. Heck?' Daphne looked horrified at Astoria.

'Don't worry I do that all the time to him, I just tell him 'Sorry about that, connection problem'.'

'Why? Why Would you do that?' Daphne gazed disbelivingly at Astoria.

'You know whenever I...Forget it! Listen you'll have to tell me what I have to say beforehand or I'll keep getting stuck and stuff and he'll know something is up and it's going to be extremely awkward.'

'What if he calls back now?'

'No he won't. He knows when I have 'connection issues' I can't receive calls until the connection gets better. He knows I always call him back.'

'You are weird! I almost feel sorry for him...does he actually buy your excuse, every time?'

'Just get on with IT!' Astoria said, looking up at the ceiling in a typical frustrated look of hers.

'Alright, alright... When he picks up the phone, ask him what he's doing right then...in a sweet and romantic way, like you know how they do in movies? All shy and stuff?'

'What?! No that's dumb! I'm not doing that!' Astoria said shocked but laughed at the same time at the foolishness of it.

'It is not! Just...just do what I say...this method is proven and effective. You'll see, he'll answer you like – 'Nothing just thinking about you' or 'missing you' or 'hoping you were here''

'Really?' Astoria raised an eyebrow mockingly.

It_ would_ be really nice if he did answer that way thought. Besides, it wasn't entirely impossible. Also, Daphne was pretty good at these things. She _had_ helped her with Draco before. Oh well, couldn't hurt to try...

'Alright, I'm calling him...' Astoria scrolled through her contacts trying to supress the still lingering smile, but Daphne's huffed face was not helping her.

It would be amazing if he did answer like that though.

He picked up the phone a second time, "Hello?"

'Draco? Hi!'

'Oh Astoria!'

'You didn't save my new number did you?'

'I promise! I will this time!'

Daphne mouthed, 'ask him!'

'Um...so, what are you doing right now Draco?' She tried to make it sound as romantic as possible, she hoped he could hear her smile, and it wasn't as weird as she had thought. And why should it be? She was his fiancé! If she wouldn't be romantic with him, who would?

**!Moment of truth!**

'Oh, nothing I had just some paperwork left, just finishing that.'

Daphne who had her ear close to Astoria's phone, deadpanned and mouthed a huge 'WHAT?!'

'Oh, okay then. So, um, I hope you sleep well...goodnight' even though Astoria was disappointed she tried one last time with her 'goodnight'. Maybe he would say something?

'Yeah, goodnight!'

Astoria cut the phone, and stared at Daphne.

'I have never met anyone quite like my future brother-in-law...He is cracked!' she pointed at the phone.

'Does everyone you give this advice to gets the correct response?' Astoria asked in a small voice.

'Yes Astoria. Everyone!'

Astoria made a noise somewhere between, whining and moaning, and buried herself among the sheet of her bed. Was it so difficult for him to just be romantically sweet once? Astoria sighed, it wasn't such a big deal though...

'Why Astoria, why? If you had just left it to _me _I could have you dating dashing, rich, and extremely romantic guys! Literally a 'Great Wizard Mortimer' (Great Wizard Mortimer, was the wizarding world's perception of 'Prince Charming') Daphne paused for a dramatic effect, then continued, 'but nooooooo, Miss Astoria Greengrass _had _to fall for the infamous Draco Malfoy!'

Astoria managed to muffle out a quiet, 'Shut up Daphne'. Astoria had decided she wouldn't speak to Draco the whole of tomorrow and she wouldn't even tell him _why._

* * *

After a little while, when the lights were out and Astoria had not poked her head out even once. Daphne said, 'If it bothers you that much, I was lying...sometimes people don't respond in the desired way. Then we try one more time, most people are usually successful the second time.'

A good five minutes after Daphne had said that, Astoria got up with a jerk, picked up her phone and sat down on Daphne's bed.

'What should I do?'

Daphne turned on the lights, and raised an eyebrow, 'Astoria I thought you didn't like all this...what's happened to that?'

'Are you going to tell me or not?'

'Okay...call him, and as soon as you hear him, say 'Sorry, sorry! I called you by mistake, actually I wanted to call blah blah' Daphne said, 'then initiate a conversation...a _romantic_ one. Talk about the day to day things that you would normally, but in those 'day to day things' add a few compliments a few praises, you know edge into it...'

'I will screw you if this doesn't work!' Astoria dialled his number from her phone.

The ringing.

'Hello Astoria'

'Oh my god! Draco? So sorry actually I wanted to call Darlene. Sorry.'

'No its fine'

'Um Draco why didn't you come for Zabini's charity ball?' This was difficult.

'Oh Astoria last minute call, I _had_ to go, plus I refuse to believe Blaise was there either.'

'No he wasn't'

'How do you know I wasn't there?'

'Oh when I told Maria I wouldn't be there for the ball, she told how you'd called and said you couldn't come,'

'Yeah'

'Well, I'll keep the phone now, okay?' Daphne frowned. She hadn't expected Astoria to give up so easily.

'Sure'

'I'll cut it?' Astoria asked again making it sound as loving as she could make it. Daphne gave her a thumbs up.

'Uh, yes, if you want to'

'Really? Should I _really_ put the phone down?'

'Astoria, do you want me pass a stamp paper order?' Draco's voice sounded like he was being humoured.

'Uh, alright...you keep the phone down first' Now, this was a scene Astoria had stolen from her favourite movie. The girl said, 'you first' and then the guy said, 'no you first'. It was an old movie so nothing more could be expected.

**!Moment of truth!**

'Okay. Goodnight.' Then he cut the line.

* * *

**A/N Turns out it's going to be more than a two-shot! Thanks for reading! Reviews would really help...XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is... the last chapter! **

* * *

A long time ago, when Astoria was merely 10, her mother had taken her and Daphne to a shop in Paris. She had wanted to buy the girls a dress each for an upcoming wedding.

Daphne, who was 12, was definitely developing her taste in style and fashion. Being with other girls at Hogwarts had made her realise the kind of style she liked. Her mother usually liked what Daphne chose.

Astoria though, was just 10, so she wasn't very into these things. Anything that was flashy and glittery was her choice. She had detached herself from her brother and father's side and followed her mother and Daphne into the shop.

There, she saw a very beautiful dress, with pretty little stars that shone in the light. It had a bright blue colour, which she liked very much. This was the dress she wanted, it was perfect.

To her mother though the dress appeared horrible with huge plastic glitter on it. The colour was disgusting; it looked like a blinding fluorescent blue. She was surprised such a dress was even on display in a store like _IN_.

Her mother plainly said no. Astoria had started sobbing in the shop. As soon as they reached the hotel, she cried and cried and cried and refused to eat anything. She was broken-hearted. This was the most broken-hearted she had ever been. Until now.

Why? Why? WHY?

She hated him! Okay maybe she didn't...but she did! How could he? He knew it! She was sure he knew what she was talking about. That bastard!

Daphne had burst out laughing, 'I can't even be angry! He is either the biggest fool I know, or he just loves troubling you!'

Astoria had to try her hardest to not start crying. She wouldn't pick up his call for the next one week. No way!

Daphne sobered up a little, 'It is proven... your future husband is officially...Unromantic!'

Daphne always liked to criticise Draco and his family. Though she had stopped criticising Narcissa after she had gifted to Daphne a very expensive and beautiful necklace for her birthday.

No matter what she said about them, Astoria never took them to heart; because she knew they were meant in fun. Daphne probably didn't believe half the things she said about them herself.

Daphne calling Draco 'Unromantic' would not have made her feel bad...in normal circumstances.

'Daphne shut up okay? Just shut up! He is _not_ unromantic! What do _you_ know about him huh? What _do_ you know? I know him and I like him how he is, what's your problem?_ I_ have to marry him not you! I will marry whoever I want. I didn't want to marry that Angelo or Lucas, I wanted to marry Draco! I know what is good for me and what is not! I...I... wasn't drunk or anything when I made this decision! I have known him long enough, and I love him how he is. You can keep your opinion with yourself. I never want to hear you speak anything about him or his mother or father! You have a perfect husband. GOOD FOR YOU!'

To say Daphne was taken aback was an understatement, she was shocked beyond possibility. Astoria had never snapped at her so badly, unless they were fighting on petty matters like clothes lying around or shoes or on doing the dishes. Daphne had not thought Astoria would take it so seriously. She felt bad for saying what she did.

She walked over to Astoria's bed, and sat down beside her.

'Astoria I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Really I didn't! I promise I won't ever do that again. Sorry Astoria!'

Astoria turned to look at her, she felt ashamed of her outburst, Astoria hadn't meant to sound so rude. 'No, No I'm sorry Daphne. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay. I didn't mind that much, it just came out the wrond way. Sorry.'

'Astoria look, I want you to know, that maybe I don't like Draco that much. Maybe he doesn't express himself as much, but if you have chosen him, I'm with you! And not just for this, for anything! I trust you immensely. I know I don't express it all the time and all, but you know how it is! You are my sister which means you are a part of me, even though we fight a lot and hit each other and call each other terrible things sometimes. Yes, I and mum were a bit troubled and against the idea of you dating Draco Malfoy..._at first_. But now we've accepted him for who he is. He loves you, and he is a gentleman and most importantly _you_ love him too. That's more than enough for me!'

This time Astoria couldn't keep her tears back. She hugged Daphne.

Daphne hugged her back, smiling, she said, 'Gosh Astoria! You are such a cry baby!'

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Astoria and Daphne were safely and happily in bed, with the lights out. Around quarter-to-one. Astoria was feeling extremely sleepy. She closed her eyes and started giving in to sleep, when suddenly her phone went off again.

'Ugh!' Daphne said, pulling the duvet away and glaring angrily at Astoria's phone.

Astoria took one look at the name on the screen, 'its Draco'

Daphne leapt out of the bed, and started declaring loudly immidiately, 'I told you! I told you! HE CALLED BACK BECUASE OF ME! I am amazing! I rule! You owe your love life to me ASTORIA TO BE MALFOY! I am Awesome!'

Simultaneously Astoria could not contain her excitement, he really called back because of what she'd said? 'Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I love him, I love him so _so_ much! He called back! I want to marry him right away! Oh he is the best! I love him! I LOVE HIM!'

By the time they collected themselves, the phone went off. Daphne tightly closed the door, hoping they hadn't woken up the rest of the family. Astoria hastily called him back, as Daphne looped her hand through Astoria's, and stuck her ear close to the phone.

'Hello, Astoria?'

'Yes Draco?'

'Sorry were you sleeping? I'm really sorry. Disturbed you didn't I?'

'No, no. Its fine, you wanted to say something?'

'Yes, remember I said that I may have to go to Kazakhstan for an important meeting next week?'

'Yes'

'Well, I just got a call from the HQ and they said I'm going to have to leave first thing tomorrow'

'What? Why?'

'They shifted the meet and now I have to go tomorrow itself.'

'Draco no...' Astoria whined.

'I know, I know. Also, I will come back the morning of the Derses ball'

'So you won't come to the ball?'

'I will. I'm just saying the next you will see me, is at the ball'

'Draco why does it always have to be you? Doesn't that boss of yours have other employees?'

'Astoria forget that. What I wanted to ask you was have you already chosen the dress for the ball?'

Astoria raised an eyebrow and looked at Daphne, 'No, not yet. Why?'

'Do you mind wearing that black gown of yours?'

Draco wasn't the one to discuss wearing matching clothes or anything like that. So, what did he want?

Daphne walked over to Astoria's wardrobe and opened it, as soon as she heard him say that. Astoria had at least three black gowns.

'Which black gown Draco?'

'The one I said looked very nice?' Upon receiving a confused silence in reply, he continued, 'Astoria the one you wore to Lawrence's birthday party!'

'Oh that one! Okay I'll wear it...why do you want me to wear it though?' Astoria said.

'You'll know...at approximately six O'clock tomorrow morning'

Daphne mouthed a 'Ooooooohhh!' while Astoria playfully pushed her away. 'What is it Draco?'

'Where's the fun in that? Wait for it Astoria...just few more hours!' He replied in a teasing away. 'Goodnight'

'Goodnight. Please be very safe Draco; I hope your trip goes extremely well...I'll miss you' She said, and smiled as Daphne bumped her shoulder.

'I'll miss you too. Goodnight. I love you.'

Daphne instantly pretended to close her ears.

'I love you too. Goodnight.'

* * *

As Daphne and Astoria were lying in bed, Daphne spoke up, 'I wonder what it will be?'

'I don't wanna guess and spoil my surprise!'

'I think it will be a necklace'

'Daphne!'

'Or maybe a ring! Yeah it could be a ring!'

'Daphne shut up! Now you've put all these ideas in my head!' Astoria pulled the duvet over her head as Daphne continued to voice her guesses.

If only Astoria had known that no anticipation could spoil the fun of Draco's surprise for her. If only she'd known that in the years to come and among all the presents Draco would bring her, the one she was about to receive would always remain her favourite.

If only she knew that only a person as romantic as Draco would gift her something like that, she wouldn't ever have closed her eyes that night.

* * *

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading this. I hope you liked it. Let me know - Review! If you write as well, you will know what it means when someone reviews your work :)**


End file.
